Recently, many popular electronic devices (e.g., cell phone terminals, portable game machines, notebook personal computers, and digital cameras) have, not only basic functions such as telephone conversation, game playing, document management, and photographing, but also additional functions (Internet connection) that make human's daily life easier. Accordingly, such electronic devices have penetrated deeply into daily life and are kept at all times in most cases. Therefore, the electronic devices may be operated outdoors in case of rain, for which electronic devices having a waterproof structure are in high demand so as to secure reliability of the electronic devices that are used in various scenes in real life.
Various waterproof structures for such electronic devices are known. Patent-Document 1 shows a sliding cover having a packing. In another example, a cover having a packing is pushed into an opening.